fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunnyville
' Sunnyville' or Sunnyvale 'is a settlement on the northeast of Vale, It is also the location of Local Huntsman Academy and where Athrun Dengel and Mu 'Alexei' Dengel were raised. And also the home of the legendary Garnet Knight, Theodor Dengel and his younger brother Cecil. History It was a settlement build by the Group Leader named James Ironwood who lead the operation when Atlas Council was interests in Theodor's work when aware about he and his brother Cecil were Winners in GLDTRS, he and the group were went to their settlement that somehow plan to get their hands on their arsenals. But turns out that Theodor only invented just minor weapons for this settlement. Unaware from Atlas about Theodor secretly developed an highly advance weapons and armor that only his children will be wielded such as Athrun or Mu, while after his passing, Cecil will do it for him to finished armor for Mu or Athrun. Combat Huntsman Academy ''To be added... Sheriff Department's Equipment Theodor Dengel had developed the Mass-produce weapons, which meant for the law enforcement in Sunnyville, after he had spend so much time to developed arsenals, and he invented plasma energy. Unknown the people was aware only his brother had been secretly develop an advance weapons and armor that only he manage to build one, after developing the new arsenals and gear. Uniform Theodore create a prototype full set of armor based of the original, minus the gauntlets, meant for protection from resist blows from the Grimm. It's lightweight and sturdy, and also bullet resistance. The Armor set is based on the CLDTRS' Standard Issue Armor and Female version. While the helmet is best for protect from head trauma, while the visor was protect for sandstorm environment and flashlights, along with the chest armor that been attached. Arsenal(s) Those are mass-produce weapons, which TD stands for Theodor Dengel for developed new weapons for Sunnyville. Although, Theodor Dengel and his brother Cecil brought weapons were belongs to GLDTRS, after all, considered gifts and give a copies to mass-produce them, and then with Theodor produce the first arsenals based from the originals that he and Cecil obtained. Noted: Based from DOOM 3, and also its weapons, and adding few weapons from Gears of War. Pistol(s) Flashlight "UAC Standard issue light source. This model utilizes a static transfer power supply, so battery replacement is unnecessary." ― PDA Description TD-45 Pistol "All personnel are supplied with this basic projectile side arm." MX8 Snub Pistol The Snub Pistol was used by the COG military for years, and its reliability was proven many times on the battlefield. Boltok Pistol It is a high-caliber, double-action revolver with a 6-round capacity, a side swing chamber and an enclosed hammer. It is heavier, slower to fire, and holds half as much ammunition as the Snub Pistol, but does unequivocally more damage per shot and has exceptional stopping power. The Boltok fires significantly slower than the Snub, but it packs an incredible amount of power. A single shot from the Boltok was capable of decapitating a target, a testament to its stopping power. Submachine Gun(s) Gorgon Pistol The Gorgon Submachine Gun, otherwise known as the Gorgon Pistol or simply Gorgon, was a close-range sidearm, The Gorgon was a dual-magazine sidearm, shown to have burst fire and automatic. The internal mechanisms of the burst fire are understood. Using a hydraulically-loaded spike to work the action, each trigger pull fired one loaded round, and the recoil from that round was used to fire more rounds on the backswing. The spike continued this back-and-forth pass until it had fired 8 rounds in succession, at which point the hydraulic spike locked and cut off the action until the next pull of the trigger. This entire process happened in a split second. The dual magazines folded downward for ease of reloading, but had to be folded back upwards and locked into place to enable the hydraulic feed system to work properly. TD-SMG45 Thompson Theodor SMG '' "A standard-issue US Army submachine gun. Its high fire-rate makes it useful when taking on many enemies at close range."'' ―Journal description. The Submachine Gun or SMG is an automatic weapon. The Submachine Gun is a fast-firing weapon with a large magazine size and low overall recoil, making it useful when engaging multiple enemies up close or for sniping. Fan-made: Theodor develop new sub-machine gun based on the original thompson SMG. Pros * Accurate * Manageable recoil * Large magazine * High rate-of-fire Cons * Low total ammo, and additional ammunition is hard to come by * Cannot be dual-wielded * Crosshair blooms wildly when hipfired Shotgun(s) TD-C12 Shotgun "The shotgun deals considerable damage at close range, however the wide spread limits long range effectiveness." ― PDA Description TD-C12 Shotgun As a shotgun, the Gnasher fired 12-gauge buckshot rounds, with nine pellets per shell - this resulted in a spray of shot over a cone-shaped trajectory; because of this, the Gnasher was not particularly difficult to aim and was often capable of taking down man-sized targets in a single shot. TD-S12 Double-barreled Shotgun "The Vulcan 1270 Double Barrel Shotgun fires two 12-guage sic rounds simultaneously and can take down even the largest of game." ― PDA Description Assault & Battle Rifles TD-MG88 Enforcer Machine Gun "The MG-88 Enforcer delivers a high rate of fire and dependable accuracy when fired in short bursts. Standard Marine Infantry issue." ― PDA Description Mark 1 Retro Lancer Assault Rifle "The Mk I Lancer was the standard infantry assault weapon, undergoing very few modifications because of its reliability and its tolerance of a wide range of climatic conditions. Its broad bayonet -- famed for its intimidating effect on UIR forces -- was replaced by an integral chainsaw in the Mk2 Lancer after operational experience against Locust. While the blade-type bayonet was effective against human enemies, it had difficulty penetrating the thick hide of Locust and was prone to snapping. The chainsaw modification, designed by Professor Adam Fenix a year after Emergence, was inspired by Private Tai Kaliso of 26 RTI successfully using a power saw to kill a Locust drone. While the Mk II Lancer resembles the Mk I externally, an almost complete redesign was necessary to accommodate the cutting chain and drive mechanism." Known for its reliability, the rifle was an extremely powerful weapon, able to stop a truck, as Cpl. Damon Baird says, or even bring down a UIR Khimera attack helicopter,5 but it had a furious recoil caused by the powerful ammunition and very short barrel. Being very powerful, there was never any question that it could kill a Locust ballistics wise, but the tough skin of the Locust often deflected the bayonet, or even caused it to snap off. With great force, a Gear can kill a Locust with a running charge to produce enough momentum to puncture the tough hide, and then lifting the victim up after the charge to get the knife to penetrate deep enough to actually kill the Locust. Unfortunately, the Locusts' preference for close-quarters combat magnified the problem, and Gears simply couldn't respond quick enough to violent CQC attacks from Locust troops. The ineffective knife bayonet, combined with the Lancer's low rate of fire and massive recoil, led to the need to redesign the Lancer assault rifle. Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle The Lancer Assault Rifle was an Assault Rifle, produced with a chainsaw bayonet, increased accuracy, lower recoil, and larger ammunition carrying capacity. Hammerburst I the Hammerburst has a 6-round burst fire mode and a 48-round magazine. The Hammerburst features a relatively short barrel and compact size, and excels in medium to long-range combat, as the burst fire can be fired from distances close enough to hit and far enough to not be seen, while tracking targets before they get to cover. However, the Hammerburst is not as effective in close quarters combat. The melee attack, in comparison to the chainsaw bayonet of the Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, deals significantly less damage. However, at safer, open ranges, even mid-range, the Hammerburst exceeds the Lancer in terms of accuracy. Not only does it have a larger magazine, but the accuracy is phenomenal and the burst fire can kill foes due to a lack of a recoil. Hammerburst II The Hammerburst II is a result of a number of modifications made on the Hammerburst Assault Rifle, including a longer barrel with a larger bore for higher caliber rounds, a completely reworked action for receiving and ejecting cartridges, and a rudimentary iron sight on top of the receiver. Every pull of the trigger fires multiple rounds, although the rounds come out so fast that each burst acts as if it is a single round in game-play, making the weapon technically burst-fire, but functionally, semiautomatic. Marksman & Sniper Rifles Longshot Sniper Rifle The Longshot Sniper Rifle was a high-caliber, single-shot, bolt-action sniper rifle. With the Gnasher Shotgun and Lancer Assault Rifle providing closer ranged firepower, the Longshot allowed Gears to metaphorically "reach out and touch someone". With its competent scope, long barrel, and precise but powerful ballistics, the Longshot shifted the rules of combat drastically, allowing a skilled sniper to remain uninjured or even unseen during firefights. With a well-placed headshot, the Longshot was capable of dispatching a variety of opponents easily; even if a headshot was inconvenient or otherwise impossible at the time, it was still capable of inflicting critical damage to the target regardless of hit location. If you do manage to strike a Drone in the head, however, the round will cause the Drone's head to burst into pieces. GZ18 Markza Sniper Rifle The GZ18 Sniper Rifle, nicknamed "Markza", was the UIR counterpart to the COG Longshot during the Pendulum Wars. While it wasn't as powerful as the Longshot, it had a higher rate of fire, faster reload and larger magazine. However, its scope was also not as powerful as the Longshot's. Breechshot The '''Breechshot is a straight-pull bolt-action rifle, is used as a large-caliber infantry rifle, alongside the Hammerburst II. The rifle is fed from an internal, 4 round capacity magazine. When empty, a clip of 4 new rounds are inserted from the top. The rifle is cycled manually by pulling the bolt straight back, ejecting the spent cartridge. A new round is then chambered when the bolt is pushed forward again. Heavy Arsenal Mulcher The Mulcher was a heavy, hand-cranked, rotary gatling gun, including the Chain gun and Vulcan Cannon, the Mulcher is a heavy machine-gun that is functionally a scaled-down version of the Chain Gun. TD-H30 Chaingun "The Chain Gun's 0.30 caliber armor piercing round delivers substantial damage, but heavy recoil reduces accuracy." Energy Weapon TD-E100 Plasma Rifle "Energy based weapon developed in the Theodor Dengel. Unit is powered by plasma canisters manufactured in the EnPro facility." TD-EM1 Railgun The EM-1 Railgun (EM standing for "Electro Magnetic"), able to fire aluminum rounds at close to the speed of light, which is dubious for all manner of reasons; power consumption and heating would both be impossible to deal with in an infantry weapon, but the main issue would be how a C-fractional bullet would interact with the air around it. The projectile would be superheated almost instantly and burn up before it left the barrel, with the gun effectively firing a stream of plasma that would rise and dissipate; the result would be more like a hot steam gun than a projectile weapon. If it didn't, the projectile would interact with the atmosphere like a large meteor, creating a massive superheated trail that behaved like a directional nuclear explosion, including wake radiation in the area behind it. Far from throwing victims into the air, it would drill a hole through them so cleanly and quickly they'd barely notice in the instant before they and the entire surrounding area were obliterated by the wake. The shooter would likely end up with an EM-1 shaped hole in them and an equally large trail of destruction going in the opposite direction from the gun shooting itself backwards with similar velocity to the projectile. The weapon is fitted with a variable magnification "X-Ray" scope, allowing the user to see through solid walls and showing human targets as skeletons, with the user able to mark his shot to their visible beating heart. The scope is a Hollywood invention; any X-Ray that could pass through steel, brick or concrete would not reflect off soft tissue or bone and pass through denser material again to get back to the detector, it would simply go through the less dense material and carry on. Real X-Ray machines work by firing X-Rays from an emitter on one side at a plate on the other, with bones and other dense structures showing up because they do not allow the rays to pass through; the traditional X-Ray with white bones is a negative, showing where the rays did not pass through, not where they were reflected back at the emitter. The net result is that the scope wouldn't actually display anything at all unless the entire area was saturated with lethal radiation or an emitter were present on the opposite side of the target. Launchers TD-RPG Rocket Launcher "A portable self-propelled rocket designed for demolition and debris removal, this model has been modified for use as a military weapon." Booshka Grenade Launcher The Booshka was a semi-automatic, drum-loaded grenade launcher. Boomshot Grenade Launcher The Boomshot Grenade Launcher was a single-shot, pump-action grenade launcher. The Boomshot fires a delayed-fuse, high-explosive shell that creates a large explosion upon impact, followed by the detonation of about three to five small "bomblets" that create a series of secondary explosions which are comparable to a cluster bomb. The shell is loaded into the Boomshot via a drum magazine. When fired, the shell emerges from the main barrel and the guiding fins ride along the four tubes that surround it. The weapon's iron sights are woefully impractical, providing no elevation or depression markers whatsoever. It is likely that the weapon is devoid of practical sights because it is designed for use by Boomers, whose role is to spread havoc in the enemies' general direction. For the weapon to be used effectively though, the user should fire at medium to long ranges, though it can be used at longer distances. The Boomshot is capable of taking down multiple enemies at once. Even a near-miss can still kill or badly wound an enemy. Torque Bow The Torque Bow was a deadly weapon. Functionally, the Torque Bow is a muzzle-loading coilgun in the shape of an archaic crossbow that fires a bolt that contains Imulsion in the head. The Torque Bow fires an Imulsion-fueled, explosive-tipped, armor-piercing projectile that resembles a large arrow (or rather, a crossbow bolt). The projectile has a timed fuse which is designed to explode a half-second after penetrating a target, blasting it apart from the inside — almost invariably causing critical injury for the unfortunate target (if not instantaneous death). The weapon's name comes from its unique tandem launch system; in addition to the magnetic coils giving the projectile motive force, the Torque Bow also uses a small motor to apply rotational force to the projectile - ergo increasing kinetic energy transferred to the target. The limbs on the top and bottom of the barrel control the tension of the motor and are what actually launches the bolt through the coil mechanism. When the trigger on the Torque Bow is pulled, an electric motor inside begins revving up and providing power, while said motor also applies rotational force. Onlookers will see a brightening glow from inside the weapon as the magnetic coils warm up. Whilst the Torque Bow can fire at any time, in order to achieve the desired "lethal" penetration level and long effective range, the user must charge the weapon as appropriate; too little power, and the Torque Bow's bolt will fail to penetrate. It may even kill the shooter if the bolt lands close enough. In order to protect the coilgun system from explosive overloads, keep the weapon's size down, and keep heat build-up from being an issue, the Torque Bow has a fail-safe system whereby it will automatically fire a bolt at maximum power if it charges too long. Tripwire The Tripwire Crossbow is the counter-weapon of the Torque Bow. It fires an explosive charge-equipped bolt that sticks to surfaces and emits an infrared "tripwire" beam. Once the beam is crossed, the bolt will launch the explosive charge at the enemy, detonating. This heavy crossbow is capable of launching a high caliber bolt that will firmly lodge itself into whatever it hits – even a concrete or metal surface – turning the area into a deadly trap. Impacted bolts send out an infrared tripwire, and launch a small explosive charge at the first enemy to cross the path of the beam. This weapon usually appears when you have to defend a position and place traps for the enemy. Grenades Grenade "The infantry issue fragmentation grenade is activated by a twist detonator. Fire delay is 3 seconds, with an injury radius of 30 meters." ― PDA Description It is an explosive weapon that deals splash damage. Grenades can bounce off walls but will explode on contact with a monster. It should be used in corridors to kill zombies around corners or behind cover. Do not use the grenade at close range, as the explosion can hurt the player. Also, do not cook the grenade for too long, or it will explode in the player's hand, killing him. Solo (Frag) Grenades The Bolo Grenade, otherwise known as the Fragmentation Grenade2 and often shortened to Frag Grenade, was the standard-issue fragmentation grenade Smoke Grenades The Smoke Grenade is a non-lethal grenade used by the COG. Featured in every part of the Gears of War trilogy, the Smoke Grenade discharges a thick, white-gray smoke that obscures the vision of anyone inside the cloud or outside looking into the cloud. Trivia * Stated the name based on Sunnyvale. After all which because of the auto-correct for course. * The idea was come from Tobi-Yaza, stated named after a weekly kid-friendly and educational TV program made for Filipino children. * this is considered a fanmade for having the location, if there's a town or a forest for the Grimm. * The weapons for Law Enforcements were from DOOM, and adding few for having one bolt-action or semi-auto sniper rifle were from Walking Dead: No Man's Land. References